Sun Pirates
270,000,000 (including former members)| captain=Fisher Tiger; Jinbe| |}} The Sunny Pirates, sometimes known as the , were a fishman pirate crew formed by Fisher Tiger.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, The Sunny Pirates' origin is explained by Boa Hancock. The crew is notable for having Jinbe and Arlong as part of its members, the former of which became the second captain of the crew, and eventually, a Shichibukai. This crew effectively disbanded ten years ago. History At least fifteen years before the current storyline, Fisher Tiger broke into Mariejois and freed thousands of slaves from the World Nobles, including Boa Hancock, her two sisters, and many fishmen. Tiger then gathered all the fishmen together and formed the Sunny Pirates. As the World Nobles' mark, the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon", cannot be erased, Tiger transformed it into the Sunny Pirate's symbol; a sun. Thus where ever a fishman had the mark of slavery on him, whether it be on his back, chest, or arm (or the forehead in Hatchan's case), it was turned into a sun, to erase the fact that they had been slaves. As others joined the crew, likewise the mark was applied to disguise who was once a slave and who was not. After the death of Fisher Tiger, command of the Sunny Pirates had been handed to Jinbe. Ten years ago, Jinbe joined the Shichibukai and ultimately disbanded the Sunny Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 69 and Episode 31, Yosaku gives Luffy and Sanji a back story of Jinbe and the Sunny Pirates. With it disbanded, several members set out to make their own smaller crews. Some of them have been shown in the story: * Arlong set out to the East Blue where he began a reign of terror with an army of fishmen. Some named fishmen in his crew are: :* Chew, a sniper fishman, who fights by shooting water out of his lips. :* Hatchan, a swordsman fishman, who fights using rokutoryu. He currently runs a takoyaki stall. He later becomes one of the major players in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. :* Kuroobi, a karate fishman, practices Fishman Karate and is unbelievably strong due to the renowned power of Fishmen and karate put together. :* Kaneshiro, is a shipwright fishman. He is generally strong but is just another lackey in Arlong's crew. :* Pisaro, is a musician fishman and is always seen holding maracas. :* Take, it is not known if he has special abilities. :* Shioyaki, he cooks all the meals for the Arlong Pirates. * Macro created a bounty group where they hunt for people as everyday mercenaries. Ironically, this is what his captain fought against. :* Gyaro and Tansui joined Macro in slave trading. After Jinbe abdicated from his position as Shichibukai during the Battle of Marineford, the members of the Sunny Pirates could no longer stay on Fishman Island, and consequently left with Jinbe. Whether this means the crew has been reactivated or they merely left as a group is unknown, but Hatchan alone seemed to be an exception since he already quit being a pirate. Members A majority of the Sunny Pirates were composed of fishman slaves that were freed by Fisher Tiger from the World Nobles in Mariejois. Each and every one of them has a red mark branded on them that resembles a sun. This mark was originally a hoof mark branded on them to signify that they were once slaves of the Tenryuubito but the mark of the sun hides this previous mark. All members of the crew, even those who were not slaves would have had this mark burnt onto their skins. Thus, though this mark does not necessarily mean that every single member with it was once a slave, it does signify they were a part of the crew. Amongst their members notably include Fisher Tiger, Jinbe, Arlong and some of his men, Macro and his subordinate Gyaro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 492 and Episode 387, Macro and Gyaro's tattoos can be seen. Known Members and Status These members are all fishmen who have the "Sun Tattoos" found on them: * Fisher Tiger: Founder and original captain, deceased, tattoo on center of chest. * Jinbe: Second captain, former Shichibukai member, incarcerated but escaped, tattoo on center of chest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 540 and Episode 443, Jinbe's jinbei covers most of his tattoo, but part of it can be seen peeking out from the top of the clothing. * Arlong: Formerly Jinbe's crewmate, split and formed Arlong Pirates, incarcerated, tattoo on left side of chest. :* Hatchan: Formerly Arlong's first mate, owner of a takoyaki shop, tattoo on forehead. :* Chew: Arlong's officer, incarcerated, location of tattoo unknown :* Kuroobi: Arlong's officer, incarcerated, tattoo on right side of chest. :* Kaneshiro: Arlong's shipwright, incarcerated, tattoo on left upper forearm. * Macro: Split and formed Macro Fishman Pirates, defeated, tattoo on left side of chest. :* Gyaro: Macro's subordinate, defeated, tattoo on left upper forearm. :* Tansui: Macro's subordinate, defeated, location of tattoo unknown Crew Strength As they were all Fishmen, their fishman strength would have made them a formidable crew. However, individual strengths are currently unknown. They did have members like Arlong and Jinbe, who went on to become powerful pirates and their captain Fisher Tiger was a powerful figure in his day. Ship The Sunny Pirates' ship appeared in Boa Hancock's flashback and later in Jinbe's. As the crew is now disbanded, it is unknown of what happened to the ship. The ship has a figurehead of a fish, with flames around the neck part, while the rudder resembles a fish tail. The cabin on the middle and the back of the ship also resembles fishes. There are cannon ports on the sides of the vessel. Its overall appearance is a giant fish. The ship has five sails. The front two are dark blue, and they bears the Jolly Roger of the Sunny Pirates. The middle one is dark blue, but is blank. The second one from the back is light blue. The last sail on the back is striped between blue green and green. The flag of the crew is on top of the foremost sail. Other Information Though not all of the crew later on were slaves, the foundations of many crew members were through their bad experiences at being slaves to the World Nobles and though they were free their memories and experiences would never have left them. The fact that they were all considered "less then human" owed to the "hoof of the dragon" symbol burnt into their skin, this meant that they had no where else to go even though they were free. In some sense, they were forced to stay together with each other for this reason. References Site Navigation de:Taiyō-Piratenbande Category:Sunny Pirates Category:Pirate Crews Category:Former Organizations